2 Months and a Day
by slappywhite
Summary: Just a little something between our labrats. Could contain a minor spoiler for those who haven't seen the 'Field Mice' episode yet.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N** - Just a little something to follow up on the recent Field Mice episode.

----

It had been 2 months and a day, yet they both could remember as vividly as if it had only happened yesterday. The way he'd touched her, how she had felt beneath him, their moment of release when they had finally given in to their undeniable desire for one another. Two souls united as one. She reminded him of what it felt like to be human, to love and to be happy. He made her realize just how deep his admiration toward her had really been.

They had danced around their true feelings for one another in the forms of witty banter and awkward fights for several years until it finally came to a breaking point. After an emotional roller coaster ride that seemed to take them endlessly around in circles, he had finally shown a crack in the armor. He had inadvertently given her a way in past his thickened exterior, and she took it. And for the first time, she had caught a glimpse of the real man behind the figurative mask. A soul she fell helplessly in love with.

He remembered how she looked when he turned to see her march straight back into his lab after learning what she was suppose to need, but really wanted. The determination she had possessed was like nothing he had seen before, but the lust in her eyes had given away her every intention. He knew he had to move, to get away from her advancements given their profession, but his brain failed to order his legs to move. Instead, he remained where he was to, lost in her eyes, and mere inches from her perfect form. His heart pounded like a drum against his chest as she leaned closer, using everything she had in her arsenal, to convince him that she had indeed felt what he had been feeling for ever so long. But it wasn't with words. No! It was with a kiss more powerful then any word in the English language that could have been used to describe what each had been feeling.

Their first sexual endeavor had been a little sloppy to say the least. But what did one expect from two geek-ridden workolics. It had started off as a simple viewing of their favorite classic science fiction television program from the sixties, on blue-ray dvd of course, along with the suggestion of pizza and a six pack. A second attempt at a first date. But before the second episode had completed it's viewing, attention had been diverted from the television and articles of clothing began to get shed. Their hands had fumbled clumsily over each others body in a desperate attempt to take in as much as they possibly could, as if the moment was suddenly going to be stolen from them. That if they'd pinched themselves, they'd wake up and quickly realize it had all been nothing but a dream. Their lips had crashed heavily into one another's with urgency and desire, their tongues relishing in the everlasting taste of the energy they had felt the first time they'd kissed just days earlier.

She laid back on the couch inviting him in and he willingly accepted, like any red blooded male. To hell with being socially inept! But he wasn't rough, just eager. He treated her body like a shrine, caressing, paying particular attention to spots that had her trembling beneath his touch. And the moment he finally allowed himself to slip into her warmth, she felt her toes curl to the pleasurable sensations of their act.

They both tried to keep a slow and steady pace, to savor in the moment of giving themselves completely to one another, but it didn't fair all to well. Their lack of sex, in general, had wound itself into a tight little package until it finally snapped, like a rubber band. Every touch, every incoherent sound she made in response to his, enticed him to thrust a little harder, to move a little faster. And though she had managed to calm him the first couple of times, it was to much, even for her.

It didn't take to long before they crossed that thin line which led them from excitement, that sexual buildup, to pure ecstasy. Satisfaction and forefillment had struck them mere seconds after their release. Like a ton weight suddenly being lifted from their shoulders. And when both were content with the result of their sexual deed, he gracefully pulled himself out and settled his body down along side of hers, reaching for a blanket that had been thrown across the back of the couch. They had gone from co-workers and friends to a legitimate couple.

Now they sat, side by side 2 months and a day later, impatiently waiting for the one person that held the fate of their future. She nervously squeezed his hand as he smiled, placing his free hand on top of hers in hopes that it would reassure her that everything was going to be okay. How could it not, they loved each other. They've proven it to each other numerous of times since.

When a young man no older then 35, dressed in a white coat and blue scrubs, walked back into the room holding a folder, all he could do was smile and nod at the nervous couple.

A wave of excitement quickly engulfed the room as the brunette released his hand in favor of him gathering her up in his arms. They kissed, hugged, beaming with happiness. They had both wanted a family at some point in their lives. When they turned to thank the young man for the results, he simply chuckled and held up his fingers to indicate two. Yes, two!

And that was when panic sucker punched David Hodges in the gut. In their line of work and the hours they punched, it was going to be a real challenge with one, let alone, two. How were they ever going to manage? It was only then that the soft touch and warm smile of Wendy Simms reassured him that things were going to be okay. That he was going to be a great father.

Their next encounter? Informing their supervisor that not only were they a couple for the past couple of months, but that they were also expecting twins. Something they were not looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

Now David thought he knew his supervisor, but in this particular situation, he was unable read her. The absence of words and a look from over the rims of her glasses, in his direction mostly, had been her only response as Wendy proceeded to tell her the news. He could feel her judging him, the longer she studied his person, and he'd be lying if he said that he liked it. In actual fact, the very act festered at the core of his very being, and had it had been anyone else, he probably would have snapped. Truth be told, he had wished he could have backed out of this whole, "telling Catherine" bit, but knew it would of resulted in a very emotional fight between the two, and he didn't want Wendy upset over something that needed to be done. It was better to get it over with sooner rather then later!

"So let me get this straight," Catherine began as she slipped her glasses off, placing them down on the desk in front of her to look at David, "when you approached me a while back inquiring about the protocol of reporting a possible romantic relationship between two co-workers, and, in not so many words, what would be required for them to be together, you were actually referring to this." She completed her inquiry with a gesture of her finger pointing back and forth at both Wendy and David.

He could feel both Catherine's and now Wendy's eyes on him as he made all attempts not to look directly at either one of them. Now he didn't hang his head for he wasn't the least bit ashamed for questioning lab policies, or inevitably getting involved with the DNA tech, but a simple nod was all he could muster up.

"And my response to the inquiry was...?" Catherine countered, giving the young brunette a quick look before returning her attention to the man sitting across from her.

David hesitated momentarily before speaking up. "That it would have to be reported directly to Ecklie. That one of the parties involved would have to switch shifts."

Their supervisor leaned back in her chair with folded arms, once again, studying the couple that sat in front of her. "You both realize that this is a little more serious then a simple dinner and a movie date, correct?"

"I'd..." Wendy suddenly piped up, looking from David to Catherine, trying to find a solution to achieve the most positive of outcomes. ".. be willing to switch, if it means we can further our relationship without any complications."

She then reached out and gathered up David's hand, to reassure him that she was okay with her sudden decision. Up until that moment, they had failed to come to a decision about which one would be willing to give up their position, if it had come to doing so. In actual fact, the subject had never come to the surface for discussion.

The look in David's eyes was that of devastation and it was the first time that Catherine witnessed such raw emotion from her trace tech, that it nearly tugged at her own heart strings... nearly! But lab policy was lab policy, and there was serious reprimand if they were violated. He had wanted to say something, anything. Be the one to step up and do whatever was needed. Damn Conrad Ecklie!

Wendy knew this, quickly adding that it was probably the best scenario for all involved. That she would probably have better sleeping and eating habits, less stress. But they all knew that nothing was guaranteed.

David reluctantly resigned himself to the fact that he and Wendy would eventually be separated. The one thing that kept him going each and every shift. Now it was going to be difficult. They'd be going from working side by side every night to hardly ever seeing one another.

He should have regretted having sex with the young brunette, releasing himself within her without protection, but he didn't. And the old David Hodges would have probably tried to blame her, somehow, for their current situation. But he had checked his selfish attitude at the door the moment their souls untied as one, and took full responsibility for his part. She meant everything in the world to him and more. He had finally felt a sense of worth in his life beyond his career. And the two souls that were now depending on him made him understand that this was a sacrifice worth taking.

As their meeting came to an end, both technicians stood to return to their respected workstations, thanking Catherine for her time.

"You know.." Catherine piped up as David placed a hand on the knob of the door. Both he and Wendy glanced at each other before redirecting their attention to their supervisor. This was something unexpected. The conversation for the most part was over. At least that was what they thought. "I've watched you two dance around your feelings for one another for more then four years, denying yourselves true happiness for the greater good of this lab. I respect that, I really do, but what was the last thing I said to you that conversation, Hodges?"

David quirked a brow and took a moment to think about it, resulting in a head shake.

Catherine smiled as she picked up several folders from her desk and tucked her glasses neatly on top of her head. "I simply said to 'go for it,' that 'life is to short.'"

Neither of the Tech's knew where exactly she was going with this, and Catherine could tell by the blank looks she was receiving. "If there is anyone on this team that has any understanding of family, of what it is like to have children, I would like to think it to be me. I understand the importance of having support, to know that you are not in it alone." She looked to Wendy and smiled.

"Look! We are all adults and we all understand that rules are in place, here, for many reasons. We can not afford to have our better judgements clouded due to personal issues... especially in our line of work. But..." She quickly continued, in hopes that she hadn't lost them altogether, "here's what I'm willing to do for you!"

David released the door knob in favor of directing his full attention in Catherine's direction.

"I am willing to over look this conversation, for now, and let you remain on the same shift, but there will be a few stipulations. One, I expect both your conduct toward each other and toward the lab to remain as it is now. Work comes first in foremost. Two, be weary of the strict consequences of your actions should Ecklie find out. And if he happens to find out, proper reprimand will be in order, if not from him, unfortunately from me...and the consequences will be a lot more serious.

"As I said, life is to short. To short to miss out on a wonderful experience such as the birth of a child...or two in your case. To experience a pregnancy...all the high's and the low's. The support of your partner." Catherine smiled a warm smile, extending a hand in congratulating the couple.

Both Wendy and David couldn't thank Catherine enough for what she was willing to do for them, and promised to keep things under wrap until the situation proved otherwise. Grissom would never had done that. Until then, they simply shook hands outside of Catherine's office and addressed one another:

"Hodges!" She smiled, with a newfound glow and a twinkle in her eye.

"Simms!" He nodded with a smirk, quickly becoming lost in her overall presence, but managed to note on how she subtly touched her belly.

With that, they hesitantly separated ways in favor of their respected workstations.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and kind words thus far. It was never intended to go past the first chapter, but between the comments and a good writing flow, I now have 3 chapters...and possibly another to come in the near future.

**Nonnie88** - I've tried several times to drop you a line, but it seems that my computer freezes up when I visit your FF page...so thank you for the kind words.

It had been roughly a month since Wendy and David spoke with Catherine about their relationship and the pregnancy, and three months since conception. Things were going rather well for the couple, and especially during work hours. Neither of them spoke of Wendy's condition when they felt they were being watched or if someone could easily overhear their conversations. Only when they were safely in the confines of one or the others lab, was there any signs of them being involved and even then it was only subtle.

The best part about it was the fact that they were already known to flirt with one another, so knowing they could get away with a few things made it a little easier. The smallest of touches, the second longer glance at one another, the witty banter. And even though it seemed as if they were the only two that were completely oblivious to the mutual attraction between one another, both tech's knew what they were doing. They even knew of the ongoing bet amongst some of the others that they worked with, in regards to their "odd" relationship. _Would they or wouldn't they eventually manage to hook up. Would Hodges screw things over one to many times and ruin his chances with the DNA tech. Would Wendy be willing to wait for the stubborn trace tech, or just move on._ Boy were they all in for a world of surprise, when the time comes for them to bring everything out into the open. David could already see the look of shock on Greg Sanders face.

But until that day came, only Catherine knew the real deal.

They both discussed when they were going to share the news with their parents. They were all mature adults, so there was no cause for concern when dealing with the aftermath of the news. It wasn't like they were two careless teens who were barely old enough to take on the extra responsibilities of a child. They both had well established careers and the income to manage comfortably.

Now David had no concerns over telling his mother that she was going to be a grandmother. In actual fact, for years, she had hounded him to settle down with someone so she could spoil her grandchildren rotten. And at one point, David even got embarrassed whenever he had to take her somewhere, because she used to try and scope out all the single women.

He had been content enough to just call his mother up and tell her the news. But saying that aloud one morning, lying next to Wendy in bed, resulted in the biggest shot to the ribs, from her elbow, that he'd ever experienced. She had even left a bruise! But it wasn't to long after that he changed his way of thinking. A couple of days later, they were standing on the doorstep of his mothers house.

As he had expected, his mother was over the moon and then some, from the news, and instantly fell in love with Wendy, wanting to do whatever she could for her. The young lady had managed to bring out all the good qualities her son had tucked away for way to long. Probably as far back as when his father decided to leave them when David was eleven. And when his mother began to tell Wendy stories of David as a child and his quirky habits, he quickly took that as his cue for them to conveniently leave.

A couple of mornings later, David answered Wendy's phone after she had asked him to, only to hear his mothers voice on the other end asking for the brunette. How they managed to exchange telephone numbers without him knowing, was beyond him. His response? He gave Wendy an evil look and simply shook his head in defeat, handing her the phone in favor of getting out of bed for a leak. Women! So much for being a man of mystery, Wendy was about to get the full scoop on David Hodges. Well at least it would be from his mother and not someone that knew him from his horrid days in LA.

A week later was his birthday. Thinking he would be able to avoid another year without anyone besides his mother making a fuss, only proved him wrong. And who did he have to thank for that? His mother of course! But somehow, Wendy had managed to get them both a scheduled day off, and what that woman did to him, made him repeatedly thank the heavens above for his mother's gift to gab. He couldn't remember the last time a woman made him feel what he experienced with Wendy that night...other then their first sexual encounter. There was nothing better then a horny pregnant lady.

To cap off the day, Wendy gave him his own key to her apartment and a spot in the bedroom closet to put his clothing. She had asked him to move in with her and that he did. She had initially beat him to the punch, for he had thought about asking her, but it worked out for the best in the end. Wendy had the bigger of the two apartments. A two bedroom, very spacious living quarters, whereas he only had a one bedroom place.

For an outsider looking in, it seemed as though they had rushed into things, but it was anything but. They knew each other for 5 years, expressed interest in each other for the past 4, and spent much of a 24 hour day working side by side. If they didn't know each other by then, then they would never know.

The next couple of days were spent working and moving. David didn't have a whole lot that needed moving, so during their free time, both worked to get him settled in. And of all the years he had himself convinced that he needed no one in his life other then himself, he was surely glad to have Wendy in his. He needed her, she completed him and he was positive she knew that too.

When all was done and both were comfortably settled together, David brought up the idea of taking a weekend trip to Raleigh, North Carolina to visit her parents. You know, before she got to pregnant to travel. The idea seemed to trouble her a bit so the trace tech dropped the subject. But she knew it had to be done. After all the grief an pain she caused David after he suggesting a simple phone call, she knew she would have to make the trip....eventually.

Wendy toyed with the idea for over two weeks, surpassing the 4 month mark of her pregnancy. Her belly was beginning to show the signs of her carrying twins. It was only a matter of time before all was out in the open. She finally caved in one evening as she laid on the couch, her head in David's lap, stating that she'd call in the morning to book them a flight. Them? Well she sure as hell wasn't going to go alone, plus she had wanted David to meet her mom and dad.

But it wasn't two hours after the decision was made, that there was a knock on the door. David got up to answer it, figuring it was their landlord coming to collect the rent. When he opened up the door though, he came face to face with a petit woman and a man who must've stood at least, 6 foot 3 inches tall. Definitely not their landlord.

David eyed them both over momentarily before asking if he could help them with anything. The moment Wendy heard the man reply with a _"Who the hell are you?"_ she sat up. Her parents! And her father didn't sound the least bit pleased to be greeted by a strange male at his daughters door. But before she could get herself to the door and to David, he had delivered a rather flippant response in classic David Hodges form. He didn't know that the couple standing on their doorstep were Wendy's parents.

Before the retired military man could respond to David's sudden attitude, Wendy managed to step in between them. She placed a hand upon the trace tech's chest and gave him a worried look before turning to face her parents. "Mom! Dad!"

Two words that were now etched in the brain of the older tech. So much for first impressions. He couldn't take back what he'd just said, but now he sure as hell wished he could. What was it about the Simms family that continuously begged for him to make a total ass of himself? But you know what? Her father had instigated this whole mess. Things could very well have been different if the older man didn't cop an attitude first.

David took several steps back, allowing Wendy space to invite her parents in. And in they came with suitcases in hand. This was so not good.

Once they were in, Wendy proceeded with the introductions. David knew, just by the look he had received from her father, that he was not going to be liked...but what a surprise. It wasn't like David wasn't used to that type of reaction.

He shook her fathers hand, and forced a smile, knowing they were not going to get along well. Her mother on the other hand, was much more tolerable. That was until she came back from the spare room.

"Wendy dear, why is there all these boxes of baby items in the spare room? I could hardly get in to put our belongings down." Guess they could now scratch the flight to Raleigh.

Wendy looked at David as he looked at her knowing her father was along side, glaring at him. The secret was out. So much for the whole discussing this as mature adults, David felt like a teenager about to be devoured by GI Joe after knocking his daughter up.

But somehow, Wendy managed to find the right words to calm the situation. She offered the couch for her parents to sit, as she slipped her arm around David's waist and pulled him close announcing her pregnancy to them. For good measure, she also played the, if you do not approve of this, then you are not welcomed in OUR home, card. Seemed a little harsh, even to David, but she meant business and he wasn't about to get in her way.

Neither her mother or father spoke. David half expected them to just get up and leave given their initial reaction, but they didn't, and he couldn't quite figure out if he was surprised by it or not. All in all, they just wanted their daughter to be happy, and if it meant being with someone her father didn't particularly approve of, then it was a bitter pill that he would have to swallow. Perhaps the scientist would eventually grow on him over time.

With that, both stood as Wendy's mother smiled and went over to gather her baby up into a big hug. Her father reluctantly made his way over to David and extended a hand once again to the trace tech, pulling him in to a manly hug and a solid pat on the back. But it couldn't end at that. Of course not. He quietly whispered into David's ear that if he dared tired to take off, leaving Wendy alone with the babies, that he would hunt him down, find him and castrate him. Wonderful, her father was already threatening him. And he hadn't even done anything yet...well, apart from having sex with and impregnating his only daughter.

As they laid in bed later that evening, her parents in the next room, all Wendy could do was giggle to herself as she got comfortable in David's arms. David tried to resist the urge to question the giggling, but he finally gave in and asked.

"Admit it, he had you scared!"

David looked down at her and huffed. "No he didn't."

"You are such a liar!" She laughed as she got up on one elbow to look at him.

"I am not." The trace tech turned his head to one side and closed his eyes.

"Well then you are only lying to yourself, cause had you of seen the look on your face after you learned that, that was my parents at the door, you would have seen one shit baked David Hodges." She continued to giggle as David opened his eyes and looked back up at her.

"Fine! I will admit that I was a little nervous after finding out that they were your parents, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." He admitted nonchalantly which made her laugh even more.

"If believing that helps you sleep a little better Hodges, then fine." She paused to lean down to pepper his neck with several kisses. "But just a little inside information. Your vulnerability earlier on kinda turned me on."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned as he closed his eyes once again to enjoy her closeness and sweet fragrance.

"Yeah!" She whispered into the crook of his neck as she worked herself up on top of him. "But let's just see how well you handle this." She said with an evil grin.

His suddenly flicked his eyes open and raised a brow with concern when he felt her hands venture below his waistline. This was not going to be good. Well, it was always good, but not when her parents were just on the other side of the wall from them. No! This was going to be trouble and she knew damn well what she was trying to start. If her father didn't like him before, he sure as hell wouldn't after hearing this.

David Hodges was now faced with a tough decision. Stop before he dug himself deeper with her father or deny the pregnant brunette of a little pleasure she so desperately sought? Weighing the two options he finally gave in, knowing she was the one he had to live with...not her father. And if her father hated him? Well, he would just be another one David would have to add to the list because he sure as hell didn't want to upset a pregnant Wendy Simms!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** - Once again...I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N:** Thank you to all who are following this little story. The reviews have fueled me enough to keep writing and are greatly appreciated. Without them? Well, I probably would have left the story as a one shot deal, so thanks again.

David was surely glad to get back to work after having dealt with Wendy's parents for 2 days straight. So much for being able to relax on his scheduled days off. Being under the watchful eye of her father didn't make his time off very enjoyable. And of course, his little romp in the sack thanks to Wendy's persistence, the night they arrived didn't help matters for him either. The knowing look of the older man, the following morning, told David that he knew what had gone on in their bedroom and that he didn't appreciate the restless night he had received as a result. Could the man not understand the fact that his daughter was not a child anymore? That he had no control over her living her life the way she wanted? That she was going to do what she wanted to do, regardless? What was he going to do, ground her for her behavior? But then, a small part of him couldn't really argue with a father's protectiveness over his little girl. Hell, he'd probably be the same....or worse!

Then it struck him like a ton of bricks. **He** was going to be a father! Sure he had been aware of the fact and aware of it for over 4 months now, but it hadn't really sunk in until now. And that was when David felt the anxiety build within him, forcing him stop what he was processing at his workstation and sit down for several moments. He knew he had a very "unique" personality and a lot of awkward little habits, but was he going to be a good father? I mean, how was he to know how to be a good father figure to his own children, when he never really had one in his life? The only thing he had learned from his father was how to perfect a razor for a tongue, and that was one quality that the technician had wished he didn't have. He had seen his father use it on his mother...and him so many times before he left, that David actually feared the same thing would happen to him. That history would repeat itself. After all, studies had shown time and time again, that children that lay witness to the unusual upbringing of their authoritive figures, were more easily influenced and more likely to follow suit.

His thoughts must have gotten away with him longer then he had expected for it wasn't until he heard Catherine's voice raise as she spoke his name, did he realize that he was still in that lab. The stern, but concerned look on his supervisor's face quickly snapped him back to the task at hand. Her results!

"The white substance found on your vics body was hydrated magnesium silicate, or as known to the common folk, talcum powder." The trace tech stood, under the watchful eye of the strawberry blond, and leaned over his workstation to retrieve the folder that contained the necessary trace information that pertained to her case.

Slowly taking the folder from the outstretched hand of the lab tech, Catherine seemed to be more interested in him instead of the contents within the folder. And though David avoided looking directly at her, he knew where this was about to lead. Should he fess up before she scolded him about the affects personal issues had on his work? After her warning to him and Wendy when they spoke with her, was she going to use this to break them apart?

But before he could open his mouth to form any sort of word, she broke the silence that had quickly engulfed them and the trace lab.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah...um, great actually." He rushed to reply sounding anything but convincing. Well that was the most obvious lie if he'd ever heard one. And he knew that Catherine wouldn't buy it either.

The older lady studied the technicians actions a moment more before deciding to call him on it.

"Hodges?"

Perhaps it had been the tone in her voice, or maybe just the fact that he tended to crumble before a strong lady, but the moment she had acknowledged him by name, he'd been ready to confess all. He quickly stood and nervously walked to the entrance of the lab and closed the door, with Catherine curiously observing his every move. He ran a hand up to the nape of his neck and stared down at his shoes, taking in a quick breath before turning to face his supervisor.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this Catherine!" He blurted out with panic in his voice. "I mean... I just..!" He looked around and shoved his hands down into the pockets of his lab coat as he became more restless.

Catherine listened to the man before he trailed off, overcome with apparent fear... this wasn't the David Hodges she knew. She wasn't completely sure what he had been trying to confess, but she had an idea. After all, as much as he liked to think himself to be a complex kinda guy, he was often times easier to read then he'd liked to think. She almost had to turn her attention away to hide the amused expression on her face.

When he finally sat back down Catherine decided to follow suit, pulling out a stool from beneath a side table. Yeah, she had a few minutes to spare to talk to him and it looked as though the man needed it.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you aren't referring to you 'not knowing if you are going to be able to do this' as something job related, because I know you better then that." Catherine smiled when David looked at her wondering how she'd known. "I've been doing this job for a long time David and I am more aware of what's going on around the lab then one would think."

"I've tried not to have this whole pregnancy thing effect me, but what if I really screw this up? Knowing me, it'll just be a matter of time before doing something completely idiotic and then what?"

Catherine took a quick glance around the lab before refocusing her attention on David. "The man I first met over eight years ago is not the same man I see before me today. You've matured over those past eight years. Everyone has! And to be honest, I can't imagine you, of all people, screwing something like this up. I'm not going to say that things are going to be easy and there will be times that you'll mess something up, but remember, you will have a wonderful lady on your side, with the patience and understanding of a thousand women. And if you do happen to step out of line, she also isn't afraid to set you straight. Remember, you and Wendy have to work as a team on this. And if you feel any apprehensions or self doubt in regards to becoming a father, don't be afraid to talk to her. She would respect you as a man and would be relieved to know that you willingly talked to her about this...about anything."

The lab tech allowed his eyes to wander across the hallway to where Wendy stood, working hard within the confines of her lab. He couldn't help the smile that crept to the corner of his mouth. Catherine was right! Wendy did have patience and understanding, and if she could handle him, then there was nothing she couldn't handle.

"You really love her, don't you!" Catherine smiled as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction in which David was looking before looking back at him. She was amused at how quickly the man before her had forgotten that she was still there. The look on his face when he looked back was priceless.

"Yes I do!" He simply replied, standing when Catherine stood to make her way toward the door. "Um... Catherine?" He hesitated long enough for her to turn around before finishing with an awkward smile. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem. But lets try to keep this at a minimal for future reference. I'd really hate to have to spilt you two up." The strawberry blond tossed a little hair over her shoulder and smiled, pausing before reaching for the handle. "But do me a favor Hodges! Don't completely lose that self-confidant, cocky attitude you are famous around the lab for. Believe it or not, it'll help you with all of this in the long run."

With that, the supervisor was gone, leaving David with an amused smirk on his face and a boost in his confidence. She didn't have to say much, but it was enough to convince him to speak to Wendy.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** - Once again...I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I have been on holidays and was traveling for the past week.

But despite the recent news on a certain actress, I decided to continue with this story. Only because it makes me happy. My apologies in advance for any minor spelling errors etc., that may be found. I kinda hurried it...so hopefully it'll be okay.

...

As time slowly went by, rumors around the lab began circulating about Wendy and her supposed weight gain. Of course being the focus of these rumors, Wendy heard nothing of them from her colleagues when her presence was made. And because David was considered the last person she would have any serious involvement with, he heard a lot, but not all given the working relationship the two technicians did share.

And when the others finally came to the conclusion that she had to be pregnant and nothing else, a whole new line of questioning came about and the less David heard. How far along was she? Who was she seeing? Was it someone from the lab? Did anyone even know she was seeing someone? How was Hodges going to react to the devastating news, when Wendy's involvement with someone else and her pregnancy became public knowledge? That question alone nearly made David laugh out loud when he overheard Greg talking to Nick in the locker room, early one morning just after shifts end.

"The man is going to be crushed! Absolutely crushed!" Replied the Texan to the younger CSI's question. "It's plain to see that he's got it bad for her."

"Yeah and when it finally sinks in that he lost out, we're gonna see a whole different side to David Hodges." Greg nervously chuckled, thinking about the technicians overall demeanor. "He is going to be one grouchy son of a bitch!"

"Well... when the day comes, give the man a little slack." Nick closed his locker as he looked to his friend. "I mean it G! As much as you enjoy getting under the mans skin, show a little compassion and maturity."

The trace tech made himself scarce when he heard the two men clue up and vacate the premises. The last thing he wanted to do was be seen by them because that then meant that he'd either have to play dumb to their conversation or devastated. And at this moment in time, David wasn't much in the mood for either.

But if Nick and Greg were now talking about Wendy, coming to the conclusion of her being pregnant, then it was probably time to come clean with their colleagues. The question now was, did they come out with the news directly, or do it subtly.

Over the following days, David and Wendy discussed their options on how they were going to let their coworkers in on their little secret, but decided that it would probably be in their best interest to do it subtly. This way, the others would hear about it, over time, but no real attention would be brought to the two technicians. Meaning, a better chance of Ecklie not finding out. Sure there would be no way of hiding the fact that Wendy's belly was getting bigger, but if they were to remain professional about it, the Lab Director/Under Sheriff would probably shrug it off as just another pregnancy.

So Wendy decided to tape one of the ultrasound photos that she had gotten done to the bottom of her computer screen at work. The photo also had both David's and her name on it, which would settle the disbelief from anyone that would question her on who the father was. The first person to notice though, was Catherine. And she had already known.

The supervisor insisted on looking at the photo before handing the young lady her samples to run, smiling as she took in the sight of two healthy little hearts. Her smile widened as she peeked over in the direction of the trace lab, giving David a nod as she gave Wendy's shoulder a little squeeze. She was truly happy for the couple.

But it had been some time later before her next visitor entered the lab. Greg looked like he had been put through the ringer a few times, but was very upbeat about the samples he had collected nonetheless. The confidence that radiated off him caused Wendy to smile. After he went through the necessary requirements, pointing out what was priority for him, he spied the photo taped neatly to her computer screen. The wide Sanders smile crossed his face, as he plucked it from where it sat.

"I knew there was something different about you!" He continued to smile as he took a seat next to her to study the photo a little closer. "You've had this amazing glow about you the past couple of months and up until now, I couldn't quite pinpoint what was different about you."

The young brunette felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment, as she tried to hide the curl in her lips and stay focused to the task at hand. Greg had always been there for her. Whether to offer advice, lend a hand or speak up in her defense, she held the utmost respect for him, valuing his opinion and what he had accomplished within the department at such a young age.

But she was waiting for it. Waiting for that very moment that Greg Sanders caught sight of the name that was present, next to hers, on the photo. That one name he would never have expected to see listed on her ultrasound photo.

Wendy was suddenly nervous. Almost afraid of how he was going to react upon his notice. Perhaps the subtle way was the wrong way to inform their colleagues after all. Perhaps she and David should have gathered them in the break room and announced it once for all to hear. It would probably have been easier. Get it over in one shot. Surely she still had a chance to take that route...didn't she?

"Hodges?" Greg announced in a rather loud voice, shocked yet at the same time nearly laughing, breaking her of her thoughts. He suddenly snapped his head in the direction of the vacant trace lab across the hall before diverting his eyes back to Wendy. "...As in David Hodges... our trace tech?"

Wendy grinned, plucking the photo from the young CSI's hand and nodded. "Yes! David Hodges, _our_ trace tech! You seem surprised." She placed the photo back in its rightful spot and looked Greg square in the eye.

"Ahh...Kinda!" Was all he could muster up in a response before looking back in the direction of the lab in which David ran. "Be it for me to ask, but...Hodges?" Greg gave her a face, showing his dislike in the recent news.

"Have you ever taken a moment to really get to know the man? Has any of you?" She inquired, setting herself up to begin processing the belongings he had brought in.

Greg gave her another disgusted face as she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to know him like you apparently do!" He blurted out, interrupting the direction she was taking this conversation in.

Wendy just rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing that she was probably fighting a losing battle with him, but she wasn't going to give up without at least a fight. Why couldn't people see past the man's exterior? Sure he was a little rough around the edges and brazen, but inside, he was a decent man like anyone else.

"Do me a favor, if not for him for me. Congratulate him at some point." Her eyes fell upon the man of discussion as he came into view just down the hall from her and Greg. "Believe it or not, but he is scared and it would be nice to know that he is not alone...that he has someone on his side for support other then myself."

Greg looked at her and held up his hands in defeat, ready to respond, but Wendy quickly continued before he could get a word in. She didn't want to give him the chance to argue.

"I know! I know you don't have personal experience in this area, I know that you two have butted heads in the past and have your differences and I know that he doesn't really trust you...or anyone else for that matter, but at least make him feel like he has someone out there, of the same gender, that he can talk to."

"I will lend an ear if he feels so inclined to talk and be cordial but I am not about to become bosom buddies with the man, I'm sorry! And I'm only doing this because you asked and I can't say no to a pretty face."

Once again, Wendy felt her cheeks redden as she watched he stand with that contagious smile of his. He was a gem. After all he and David had been through in the past, the way they continuously butted heads, Greg was still willing to do this...for her.

"You and Hodges! Who would have thought you were getting it on with Hodges!" He chuckled, shaking his head at the thought as he made his way toward the door, but before he was able to leave, Wendy caught his attention.

"Only you and Catherine know about this at the moment. We're trying to keep this low key and as far away from the ears of Ecklie as we possibly can, so..."

"...No problem!"

With that, the young man disappeared out of sight. Wendy knew that it was only a matter of time before the entire shift knew about this, but as long as it didn't reach the ears of Ecklie, it really didn't matter. They were all a fairly tight knitted group, looking out for one another no matter what. And looking across the hall, at the father of her children hard at work, she knew that no matter what the outcome of this situation was, they were both extremely happy to have each other and would come out of this stronger and closer. She couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** - Once again...I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

When it came to traditions and values in regards to family, David often sneered at the mere mentions of it, given his past when his father decided to walk out on his mother and him. It had been the pivotal moment in the young boy's life that made him the man he presently was. And he hated it! He was not his father. Because of that, he had made sure to avoid all paths that led to becoming more like the man he resented. He was committed to succeeding in every challenge that faced him, and not run or walk away from them...like his father had done. He was willing to face the challenges that arose in LA when he worked there, but his superiors opted to rid themselves of their potential demise and transfer him to Vegas. But now he faced probably the biggest challenge of his life.

The trace tech sat alone, in the silence of the locker room at the end of his shift, staring at the little black wooden box that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Inside, neatly placed, was a tapered solitaire engagement ring that was set in platinum. The ring and the cut of the diamond had been a small fortune, but he'd known from the moment he'd laid eyes on the ring that Wendy was worth it and so much more. His only problem? Was convincing himself to propose as thoughts of his father's absence in his life became an all to realistic fear of repeating.

But for the first time, David felt he was ready to commit his life to this young lady. As the typical vow would state; "_... to love, honor and comfort her.. til death do you part_," a point that had taken him all of his adult life to get to. She was the one and he'd known it from the first time he'd laid eyes upon her.

He knew that tradition meant something to Wendy and her family, for he was a listener...believe it or not, and an observer. Every little thing she did or say over the past several months, registered in the back of his mind, and while he thought nothing of these so called _"traditions and valves,"_ he knew that Wendy and her mother and father did. So what better way to fix a wrong, in her parents eyes, then with a right? Marry their daughter before the twins arrived. And if that meant that David had to bite the bullet and ask for her father's blessing, then so be it. Hell if he was going to screw this up.

"Woah, Hodges!" A voice suddenly ripped him from his thoughts as he felt the object get snatched from his hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

It took David a couple of seconds to fully comprehend what had just happened, before setting his sight upon the ex labrat that was now standing a safe distance from him. He wasn't the least bit pleased, and Greg could easily see it from the body language of the trace tech...well more so from the look that he received.

But yet he pursued. "You mind?" The young man pointed at the box, asking in not so many words to see what treasure was hidden within.

David grumbled to himself as he acknowledged the quick change in the CSI's tone, and reluctantly nodded. There was no sense in fighting with him. At least he had the decency to ask before opening it. He could have been an asshole, totally disregarding David's displeasure of the act, but he wasn't. And as much as it pained him to admit it to himself, he did respect to young man for that.

Greg's eyes widened with surprise when he opened the box, catching sight of what was inside. He looked up at David then back to what he was holding several times before a genuine smile crossed his lips. "You know...she'd be crazy not to say 'yes.'"

David was caught with a dumbfound expression on his face when Greg closed up and handed the wooden box back to him. Was this coming from the one and only Greg Sanders, the one who was continuously a thorn in David's side? Since when did the young man care enough, about him, to pass along a comment like that?

"I said... Wendy would be crazy not to say yes!" Greg repeated himself, clarifying who he was referring to. "Dave, are you okay?"

The trace tech paused momentarily, studying the curious look on the other mans face. "Hmm? Yeah, I was just expecting some sort of argument or snide remark from you. That she'd probably be better off with someone better...someone like you..."

"Well I won't argue with that and she probably does..." Greg interrupted with a wide smile as the older man snorted at his remark. "...but she obviously seen something good in you that she couldn't resist. God only knows what!" With that he chuckled as he clapped a hand down on David's shoulder causing the older man to inwardly grimace with the sudden shot of pain.

Was he trying to be friendly or were his words laced with hidden sarcasm? David decided for once to take the CSI at face value and not to read into the conversation. After all, he was probably being sincere and David wasn't in the mood to alienate him at this moment.

"What I can't believe though, is that _**you**_, of all people, are going to be the father of her children!" Greg laughed, after their moment of truce. "I take pity on those poor kids!"

"Oh you are a funny man, Sanders!" David replied with a roll of his eyes as he stuffed the wooden box into the messenger bag he carried. "They're going to be brilliant and good looking!"

"And just what traits will you have thrown into the mix after they get Wendy's looks and intelligence? I hope to God it's not attitude, cause dealing with one of you is bad enough!" Greg countered with a grin, amused by the look he received in response to his friendly ribbing. "So how and when are you planning to pop the question?"

On that note, David found himself looking to sit down on the bench that ran down the middle and nearly the length of the locker room. He was yet to figure out how he was going to propose, where and when. Well the 'when' was fairly simple. He had a little over three months before her due date. Of course, being in Vegas, he could propose and marry her within hours and any time of the day or night, but he wanted it to be at least a little special despite the convenience the city offered.

With his head in his hands, elbows resting upon his knees, the older man let out a defeated sigh. "How the hell am I suppose to propose to Wendy when I have a track record of becoming a bumbling idiot with her, the moment any sort of emotion is involved? She means everything in the world to me and more and I've known this from the moment I met her. She has been the only woman to convince me to open my heart up and live life, she made me a better man, I can't afford to muck it up. She deserves only the best. I'm not about to walk up to her some evening while she's working and recite the simple and lame, straight to the point phrase that thousands have said... 'will you marry me'..I want something unique and different."

"What if she liked simple... yet something she would never have expected to happen while at work? Especially coming from David Hodges!" Interjected a new voice into the conversation which caused David to quickly look up and toward the doorway.

Greg instantly grinned as the man next to him stood...suddenly at a loss for words. At the doorway stood Wendy with a smile that could brighten up a room. And by her facial expression, she must have been standing there a few minutes. "Unless he was afraid that she would say no, but inside sources tell me that there would be no reason for him to be nervous because yes would be her answer."

"Well my work is done here!" Greg proudly announced as he stood and patted David on the back.

In return, David gave him an annoyed look. "You son of a bitch! You knew she was there all along?" He mumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for Greg to hear.

"Of course!" Greg leaned forward and smiled, shaking the older mans hand. "If it had been left up to you, your kids would probably be graduating from University by the time you worked up the nerve to pop the question." He mumbled in response as he continued to smile. "Consider it a friendly kick in the ass! Congratulations Dave! You deserve to be happy."

With that, Greg turned his attention to Wendy before David could say another word. He placed a kiss upon her cheek, hugged and congratulated her before leaving the couple alone in the locker room.

Once the young CSI was gone, Wendy stepped inside the room, still wearing her bright smile as she met David's gaze. There was a brief moment of silence before David realized that perhaps he should take the ring from the back pack to...you know, seal the deal.

Stepping closer, David smiled as he opened the small wooden box to reveal what was inside for her. Spying the ring as one of the diamonds glistened from the lighting above, all Wendy could do was place a hand over her mouth in shock as tears began to well up in her eyes. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I wanted to make this moment special for you. I was even going to call your father and ask for his blessing before I asked for your hand, you know, tradition and all, and the last place I wanted to do this was here...with Sanders help, but..."

"It's perfect!" She whispered, shutting his babbling up by placing a rather lengthy and passionate kiss on his lips.

As much as David wanted to curse Greg Sanders down to the dirt, for taking it upon himself to somehow manage to interfere with his proposal to Wendy, a part of him had to thank him. Of course he probably never would, but because of what he did, David managed to say what he wanted to say to Wendy without making a total ass of himself...even though he wasn't aware that she was anywhere close at the time. Sure it wasn't the most romantic of ways to ask for her hand in marriage, but then romantic wasn't really David's forte.

Reluctantly pulling out of their kiss a moment later, he kept her close as he plucked the ring from it's box, and took her hand in his. "You mean everything in the world to me Simms!" His flashed her his patented smirk. "You never gave up. You are my life. The question is, are you prepared to deal with this damaged soul?"

Wendy wiped away a tear that streaked down her cheek, as she nodded. "Of course I am. There is no one else I'd rather have on my side. To protect me, comfort me, to challenge and frustrate me! Damaged soul or not, there is a good, kind man beneath that tough exterior and I'm looking forward to seeing him on a regular basis. You're going to be a wonderful father and an amazing husband."

That was all he needed to hear to bring a smile to his face. With that, David slowly slipped the ring onto her slender finger before gathering her up in his arms. "Now lets get out of here before the wrong person catches sight of this, and really celebrate. It's already bad enough that Sanders managed to witness and have some involvement in this."

"Sounds good to me!" Wendy laughed and agreed, as they parted and made their way toward the exit, she leading the way.

A/N: Ecklie will eventually find out...I just don't know how yet...or when! But I do have a couple of ideas floating around LOL! Or if anyone has any suggestions that they wanna toss out, that I can work with...then feel free to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** - Once again...I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

_Dooms Day! A day of final judgment! A specific plausibly verifiable or hypothetical occurrence which has an exceptionally destructive effect on the human race._

Okay, perhaps that was a little harsh on David's part, but sitting across from Conrad Ecklie in his office and not the neutral territory of their book club, you couldn't really blame the man for thinking it to the extreme. Within these four walls, it was nothing but the utmost professionalism. And it sure as hell wasn't a place for small talk or laughter. If you stepped inside the confines of this room it had to deal with work related issues. And if your presence had been requested, then you were pretty much guaranteed that it wasn't going to end on a good note.

The trace tech fidgeted in the chair he sat in, and ran his fingers along the nape of his neck about a dozen or so times since he'd perched. Normally he didn't get overly nervous, about anything, but after receiving the page he'd been dreading since the day that he and Wendy had found out that she was pregnant, he knew this was bound to happen. He knew fool well that this meeting wasn't about his performance in the lab, for he never gave anything less than 110%. This was in regards to his actions with a certain colleague that resulted in an interoffice relationship and pregnancy. This could almost be placed up atop the list of _"Office No, no's"_ along side of fucking up the processing of a high profile case. Well, if you were going to break the rules, you might as well not hold back. Swing for the fences!

He glanced to the vacant chair to his right and was secretly relieved that Wendy had decided to take the evening off after all. Of course it wasn't completely by choice, more so by her doctor's advisory, but nevertheless, she was absent from the initial blow of the lab director. David knew that Conrad would eventually get to her, but by then, he'd hopefully have calmed himself down enough to deal with this situation with her in a more calming and mature nature.

Conrad Ecklie sat, with a stern look across his face, as he flipped through sheets of paper within the single beige folder. David figured it had to have been his personal file, and if that was on the desk, things were definitely not going to end well for him. He wanted to say something, anything that would help his and Wendy's case, but managed to bite back his words. What if the other man didn't know anything about this relationship? What if this page for the technician to meet with him had nothing to do with splitting the couple up? He'd only be digging himself a hole to lie in...rat himself out.

"I like people who are dedicated to their job!" Ecklie finally broken the silence a moment later, as he continued to look through the papers, catching David a little off guard with his comment.

Assuming the comment was directed at his commitment to the lab, David smirked a little before replying. "Um.. Thank you! I..."

"I like a well tuned group that works well together, but do you know the one thing that really pisses me off?" Ecklie countered, completely disregarding what the lab tech was about to say.

Well that was a loaded question, and David was sure it was anything but rhetorical. Should he run the risk of answering the question with another question? Or should he wait to see if the man was to follow up on his own?

But unable to keep his mouth shut, David decided to try and answer the question that was asked. "Staff that don't pull their own weight?" Innocent enough response which made sense. And it didn't put him or Wendy at any risk.

"It's the lack of respect that is shown toward me as the director of this lab and as the Undersheriff for this county." The suited man behind the desk quickly corrected. "And there is nothing worse then being played a fool!"

Of course, that was David's second guess...right!

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned, but it didn't take David very long to figure out that the man before him knew what was going on. That he was referring to him. The only thing that concerned the tech, though, was just how long did the man indeed know and why hadn't he said anything sooner?

"See Dave, I expected something of this nature from the likes of Greg Sanders or Nick Stokes, perhaps even Catherine. And after Grissoms lack of discipline with Sara, I figured it was safe to say that no one would follow in their footsteps. But apparently, I was wrong! Even after both had been reprimanded and Sara transferred to another shift, I am once again faced with a situation that is far more greater then what they managed to pull off."

Oh this was so not starting out well, and all David could do was brace himself and prepare for what was about to come. It was inevitable! No sense dragging it out and make it that much worse, so David replied. "With all do respect, Conrad, but Grissom and Sara's relationship was that of a supervisor dating a subordinate. We're just lab technicians."

Ecklie closed up the folder and leaned forward, looking the technician square in the face. "You broke lab protocol David! Plain and simple. You engaged in sexual relations with a colleague, impregnated her, then had the audacity to try and hide it from me for the past four months."

When Ecklie put it like that, he made having a relationship sound almost taboo. But four months? The man had known for that long? Sure it was only about that since he and Wendy spoke to Catherine about this...so how could he have known? Surely Catherine didn't say anything to him about it, for that would have resulted in a split long ago. Besides, Catherine would never have approached him on this subject without warning them first. It didn't make any sense. Unless...unless the only other person, that didn't take to kindly to the news of his daughters pregnancy, one of a selected few at that time that knew, decided to inform the man.

"So...are you trying to tell me that whenever I have sex, I'm suppose to inform you of the deed?" David smirked with a slight arrogance and sarcasm in his tone of voice. Was the man truly insane? He wasn't about to disclose information like that. Sure his sex life, over the past ten years, wasn't something to brag about, but David was damned if he was going to report every time he got laid to him.

But it was obvious by the expression on the other mans face that David's comment didn't sit to well with the lab director. Apparently the man couldn't take a joke.

"Are you jealous?" As soon as those three words came out of his mouth, David regretted saying them. He really needed to learn how to shut his mouth when in situations such as this. There was no need for it and it only pissed the suited man off even more.

"Do you honestly take me for a fool?" Ecklie's tone changed from disappointment in the man across from him, to bitterness.

"No sir I don't!" David quickly countered after detecting the change. Kind of to late to try and talk himself out of anything now.

"Well you won't take this as a joke when I tell you that you are on three weeks suspension, without pay. That this will go on your permanent record, and prepare yourself to be removed from the grave shift, effective immediately, and placed on days where I can keep a closer eye on you. "

"I've given eight solid years of service to this lab. I've worked double shifts, triples, have come in on days off, even worked all the major holidays...I devoted my life to this lab! And now, because I've decided to make something of my life outside of these four walls, you are going to punish me by taking away the one thing that means more to me then anything else in this world? My family?"

"Sacrifice must be made somewhere David! And if this is what it takes, then so be it." Ecklie simply replied,

Deciding that this meeting was over, David stood, making his way toward the door. And as angry as he'd felt, it also felt good to fight for something...other then for himself. "I refuse to have Wendy go through these last couple of months of her pregnancy alone by sticking me on the opposite shift from her. And I'll be damned if I miss out on my children growing up."

"You broke Lab Protocol. Be thankful I'm only switching your shift and not drawing up your second transfer slip, David! Or asking for your resignation letter."

"What happened in LA was NOT my fault! And you know it!" David growled as he placed a hand on the knob of the door. "And believe me, the option of handing in a letter of resignation is still, very much a possibility. I don't love my job that much and it's not something that only you can threaten me with...Conrad!"

With that, David swung the door open and proceeded to exit the lab directors office in a very foul mood. But of course it wasn't without a few last words from the balding bastard.

"Say hello to Wendy's father and mother for me, would you Hodges?"

David refused to look back for he knew that Ecklie had the smuggest of looks slapped across his face, and he wasn't about to satisfy the man with the response he was probably looking for. He simply closed the door behind him and made his way down the hallway. He passed the trace lab and Catherine as he headed toward the locker room to collect his personal items.

Knowing that Ecklie had paged the trace tech a while ago, Catherine knew by the mood of the man, that things went worse then even she had expected. By the time she made her way to the locker room herself, David had just come out.

"Your name didn't come up so I didn't tell him that we had already spoke on the matter. So if he comes looking for answers from you, and you know he will, it's the first time you heard of my and Wendy's relationship. We kept it from you and from everybody." He forced a smile as she looked back at him with concern. "I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me...and probably Wendy."

With that, David walked toward the exit before his supervisor could respond to what he'd said.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N:** My apologies to those who've been waiting for an update. Between the summer, overtime, and kinda losing my drive to continue, I haven't updated in some time. Hopefully though, this chapter will get me back on track. Shame on me...lol!

**PS** - this story is not beta-ed, so I am solely relying on spell and grammar check offered with my writing program.

It was almost a week into David's suspension, when Wendy spotted Catherine and Conrad Ecklie, in the office of the grave shift supervisor, with the door shut. They looked like they were in the mist of a heated argument. The strawberry blond had one hand firmly placed on her hip and the other, pointing at the suited man as he stood, expressionless, with folded arms. He didn't seem convinced at whatever Catherine was saying, but Wendy did notice that the man dared not to interrupt.

Now Wendy wasn't a betting sort of gal! And the glitz and the glamour of Las Vegas never once attempted to swallow her up. But in this case, as she quickly decided on an alternate route to her work station, one in which didn't take her past Catherine Willows office, Wendy would have gambled with anyone, betting anything and everything that the conversation being had, pertained to her and David. She honestly couldn't think of anything else that warranted the mans presence at that time of night. Especially when he worked days.

As she nestled onto her stool within the confines of her lab, Wendy let out a heavy breath and found herself staring over into the empty trace lab. She felt her blood pressure rise when she had first caught sight of Ecklie and the wave of emotion that she'd been riding lately, due to her pregnancy, had her nearing tears over this whole ordeal. She knew it was silly, as she wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't help it.

Ecklie scared her! Not so much in general, but the type of mood he had been in lately after making David and herself aware that he knew about their relationship, that they had slept together, was a little nerve wrecking.

Once again, the brunette glanced over to the vacant lab to her right. The one that usually housed the man that had been suspended. What she would have given at that moment, for him to be there, for her to be able to go over and sit mere inches from his slender frame and take comfort in their usual banter while he worked.

Why couldn't everybody just leave them alone? To let them enjoy the newfound comforts in one another's arms? They were just as much allowed as anyone else. Of course not everyone had meddled, and the couple greatly appreciated the distance given by these people. But the two people Wendy needed the most in the world, besides David, couldn't leave well enough alone. Her parents had to somehow get involved, cause trouble, and look what they had created for her and David. She couldn't even talk to them about it, for fear of saying something that she wouldn't be able to take back and then regret for the rest of her days. That they were responsible, somehow, for Ecklie's knowledge of her and David's relationship, but she just couldn't figure how...or even why. It made her furious just thinking about it.

They had made it quite clear, upon their only visit to Las Vegas since her romantic involvement and pregnancy with David, that they disliked the man. Her lengthy conversation with them the day they left had confirmed where they stood on the matter. The fact he was nearly eight years older then she was, that for the number of years they worked closely together, Wendy still didn't know much about the man. His overall demeanor and attitude in general, his financial security for her and the children, all came into question. Of course most of which was expected, but to judge without knowing, or making any attempt to get to know, was uncalled for and unacceptable in Wendy's eyes. She loved him! He loved her! He made her happy! Wasn't that enough for them? Sure he probably wasn't the ideal person that they had in mind for their daughter, but they should have respected her decision. Love is often found in the oddest of places.

Wendy soon cleared her thoughts and got back to work after spotting Catherine and Ecklie leaving the office. And out of the corner of her eye, she seen both take a look down in her direction before parting ways. Well that confirmed all of her earlier suspicions.

She felt butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach as the older woman slowly made her way toward the lab. Great!

Watching her step over the threshold that divided the hallway from the lab, Wendy smiled the best she could before greeting the other lady. "Hey there Catherine. What can I do for you?"

Catherine studied the young woman's facial expression for a brief moment before responding, noticing her eyes full of emotion. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well apart from the fact I look like a blimp, that I am an emotional basket case, and I'm achy in places I've never ached before, I seem to be doing rather well. Why do you ask?" Wendy was determined to get some answers.

Catherine hesitated as she looked around and mentally noted just how empty and quiet the lab in general had been without David around the past couple of shifts.

When Wendy caught sight of the hesitation from her supervisor, she decided to force the issue. After all, if was bound to come up in conversation at some point during the evening, so why not nip it in the bud now! "I could be wrong, and hopefully I am, but Ecklie's presence here tonight has to do with me, doesn't it?"

From the sound of the defeated sigh from the older lady, Wendy had hit the nail on the head. Damn she would make a great CSI. If only Ecklie would realize this. Hell, she really wouldn't mind being one part time. That way she could man the lab, but go out into the field whenever it was needed.

But Catherine's further hesitation was enough for the young DNA tech to continue. "Catherine! We're both adults here, you don't need to sugar coat what you need to say." Wendy faked a smile to let the other woman know it was ok to proceed. After all, the woman did have a job to do and if it entailed reprimanding a worker, then she had to do it.

"I insisted on being the one to talk to you. I didn't want Conrad to come in here and upset or stress you like he did with David. And you know what Ecklie is like. He cares for nothing other then himself and how the lab looks under his hand."

Wendy nodded, actually a little more relieved knowing that Catherine fought for this. "Yeah, David said the two got into quite a racket." The mentions of the trace tech, once again, forced Wendy's eyes to wander momentarily over in the direction of the trace lab.

"Ecklie is "suggesting" you to start your maternity leave a couple of weeks earlier then you originally requested." Catherine returned a soft smile as she placed a hand upon the young lady's shoulder and watched the brunette as she lowered her eyes to her belly.

It wasn't as harsh of a request as Wendy had been expecting though, given what the lab director dished out to David. She had honestly thought that he'd of given her the boot as well. It was probably easier for him to do so, but he didn't.

"Perhaps this will be a blessing in disguise Wendy. I mean, you're dedicated, thorough, and efficient, a few extra weeks...girl, you deserve it. You've devoted so much of your life to this lab. You and David are expecting twins. You're going to need all the rest you can possibly get. One is a handful in itself, I can only imagine what two will be like." Catherine smiled, taking a moment to think back on her own daughters birth.

"You're probably right." Wendy softly spoke as she rubbed her belly. "If they are anything like what I've had to deal with the past several weeks, then they will be more then a handful." The brunette chuckled when she looked up to see her supervisor smiling.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"I do, but not David." Out of habit, Wendy snuck a peek around, as if expecting the man to walk through the door, but mentally kicked herself a moment later for temporarily forgetting about his suspension. The last thing she wanted was to admit something like that only for her words to fall upon his ears. She knew he wouldn't be mad, but he'd be disappointed. "We agreed not to ask for gender, but my doctor accidentally let it slip on my last visit."

"Well for risk of accidentally spreading the word, and we both know how quickly things spread throughout the lab, I won't ask. But I am curious!" Catherine piped up as the two girls laughed.

"But unfortunately I have to get back to one of the reasons as to why I am here. When you and David informed me a while back, of what was happening, you mentioned that you were willing to switch to days when the time came. Would you still be willing if deemed necessary?"

Wendy's smile faded as she looked away from the strawberry blond. Guess this meant Ecklie couldn't move David to another shift like it had originally been planned. That or he didn't want to move him.

"That is unless you are willing to work overnights over in Lincoln with their Crime Lab. A smaller department and an extra 20 minutes drive, but one of the best. They'd be more then willing to have an experienced DNA technician with vast knowledge in the field...Of course, that is, once you come back from maternity leave. The Lab Director said they'd be more then willing to wait." Catherine replied seeing the smile disappear from the brunettes face altogether.

"I tell you what..." Catherine continued as she stood, and made her way toward the door. "You think it over and talk to Hod- David about it, and get back to me when you've made a decision." When Wendy responded with a simple nod, Catherine decided to finish on a more encouraging note. "And if it means anything to you, we _really_ don't want to lose you from the department...or David."

Hearing Catherine say that did mean a lot to Wendy, but it was a reality that she wasn't quite ready to accept. Yes, she and David had been expecting the day to come, when it was made official that they were to be split up, but it still hurt. But she had no regrets from all that had transpired in the past year.

Stopping only a few steps from where she had stood, Catherine turned on her heal to face the young DNA tech once again. "Inform David that he still has several weeks of vacation time, and pay, that he hasn't used up yet. If it were me, I'd consider this a good time to take advantage and use them. It would really stick it to Ecklie if he's interested! All he has to do is give me a call. I can have the paper work started for him."

"I will indeed!" Wendy smiled. "Thank you for all you've done Catherine. And I am grateful that you came to talk to me...and not Ecklie."

As Wendy's smile spread to Catherine's lips, she headed toward the door only to stop one last time at it's threshold. She turned and caught Wendy's eye. "...Girls?" She curiously asked with a smile.

The brunette laughed and shook her head with amusement. "You'll know soon enough!"

With that, Catherine shrugged with a grin, knowing she'd given it a shot, and made her way down the hall leaving Wendy with a lot to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

Both David and Wendy eventually agreed to Wendy's job offer and transfer to Lincoln once she was ready to head back to work. Of course David wasn't to thrilled about how Ecklie went about dealing with their situation, but the brunette eventually managed to convince him to let it go. There was no sense in fighting a battle that was already lost for them, and as long as her parents had some sort of connection with Conrad Ecklie, she and David would never win.

Wendy had also convinced the trace tech to take some of his paid vacation days, taking Catherine up on her suggestion so he could be with Wendy and the babies when it came time. It was a difficult task seeing the man loved to work, loved fighting crime, but the advantage Wendy had was that she knew his weakness. The mighty and superior David Hodges was, in fact, no different then any other hot-blooded male in this world. And dealing with a horny pregnant lady? The trace tech didn't have a chance in hell! Granted the approach was completely different from the typical moment of intimacy a couple would share, but when she was done, he was like putty in her hands.. surely she could have made him do anything. Oh the powers of the female gender.

The following days, all had seemed to be fine, considering the trouble they had caused over the past eight and a half months. Catherine had the paperwork reluctantly drawn up and signed by Wendy for her transfer to Lincoln. David had the paperwork completed to cash in on his banked hours once his suspension was complete. If this was the way Ecklie wanted to play the game, then they were willing to participate...with a few moves of their own. Removing two members, one permanent, on an already short handed night shift was going to be interesting, and both David and Wendy were curious to see how the Lab Director was going to deal with the situation. Neither of them held any pity for the man after what he had done.

But the hardest thing Wendy had to deal with was the dreaded phone call from her parents, nights later. She honestly didn't expect them to call! And after finding out that they had some sort of involvement with Ecklie finding out about her and David's relationship, Wendy figured the last thing they would want to do was to talk to her. They weren't stubborn! They knew that she would eventually find out about what they had done and would have her say.

Disregarding her emotional state, Wendy's parents grilled her about the situation she had put herself in...and her so called relationship with David. Obviously they had still not come to terms with the fact that she was living her life the way she wanted and with a man they loathed. It didn't seem to bother David what they thought of him, but it bothered her. And it brought her to tears on the telephone as they continued to verbally attack his character...the father of her children, their grandchildren. To add to matters, they hated the fact that he didn't step up, as a man, offering to transfer instead of her, even though she tried to explain that the only position available was for a DNA technician, not trace.

Then they suggested she move back east, to be closer to home...closer to them. That she could work in one of the local labs, where her father had connections, in Raleigh. But without a second thought, Wendy said no! Her life and family was now in Las Vegas, and that was where she was going to stay. Whether they liked it or not!

Her decision only frustrated the older couple even more, so they turned the conversation back on David. Only this time, Wendy decided that enough was enough and managed a curt good bye before hanging up on them. In her mind, they didn't even deserve that much, but it wasn't in the brunette to be blatantly rude to her parents, no matter what, and just hang up.

"Lets do it! Let's get married!" She declared a moment later, marching into the spare room she and David had turned into a nursery, with purpose. "Tonight!"

"...Excuse me?" Was the only thing that the confused man managed to spit out as he dropped the instruction manual for the cribs, into to his lap, in favor of looking up at the young lady now standing before him.

"Married! Tonight!" Wendy repeated as if those two words alone would explain everything to him. "Let's head down to the strip, find a Wedding Chapel and get married...right now!"

Now David had no problem with the idea of marrying Wendy. After all, he did propose to the young lady, unfortunately with a little help from Greg Sanders, in the locker room at the lab. But all he could muster up in response was a cocked brow, a tilt of the head and a confused expression.

"I'm serious, David! I'll call Catherine, you call Greg and we can meet them somewhere on the strip."

Call Greg? Why would he call Greg?

Standing up, David tossed the manual to one side as he continued to eye her. "I um... I thought... you know, I figured that you wanted a wedding in a church, with friends and family, a minister...you know, the traditional way."

"Screw the traditional way, and the hell with family.."

"Ah come on now Wendy, you don't mean that! That sounds more like something I would say." David replied placing his hands upon her shoulders in his own attempt to calm her down.

But as quickly as David had placed his hands upon her shoulders, Wendy brushed them off and gave him an incredulous look. "Are you suggesting that you don't want to marry me now?"

"What? I never said that!"

"Then why are you avoiding my question? All I need is a simple yes or no!"

"Well technically you really didn't ask me anyth-" The trace tech grinned before getting cut off by the fiery brunette.

"Don't try and play smart with me tonight, Hodges! You know what I mean!" She snapped at his smug response causing him to slightly tense up and stare down at the empty space that was between them. Wendy could be quite the handful on any given day, but to be backed with the raging hormones of being pregnant? She was a force to be reckoned with and tonight they were in full flight.

"Look! I _do_ want to marry you. Hello... I proposed to you, didn't I? But I just assumed that you wanted that fairytale wedding like every other girl out there. I just assumed that you wanted to wait until..." David suddenly stopped in mid sentence, as he looked to Wendy's belly, to choose his next words carefully. "...That you wanted to wait until the excitement of having the twins and getting used to being a family finally sunk in."

Wendy eyed him cautiously as he spoke his last words with careful consideration. Smart man! She really wasn't in the mood to ring his neck over his knack for verbal diarrhea.

"A fairytale wedding? I'd rather get married by Spock or some other crazy character down on the strip then go through all the fuss of finding the perfect dress, a church, a minister, a wedding planner. Then I'd have to figure out where and when we'd have it, who to invite, who NOT to invite, the food, flowers, invitations...not to mention our children. All that expense? That is money we could use as a down payment on a house in a safe community for our children to grow up in...for us to grow as a family!"

David stood before her trying to figure out what to say. There was no way he was going to get himself out of this situation, was there. But Wendy was right...yet again! Surprise, surprise! Sure they loved each other but there really wasn't a need to make a big spectacle of it. It wasn't her style...nor his. And the money saved? Could definitely go toward a down payment on their first home. To get their kids out of the tiny apartment they were living in and in to something with more space for them to grow.

"Okay, I'm not going to argue that point, but all of this... wouldn't happen to have something to with the phone call you just received from your parents, now would it?" The trace tech inquired, knowing he was now treading on thin ice with her.

"I am tired of my parents trying to run my life." Wendy began in a defeated tone. "I'm 37 years old. I think I am more then qualified to live my own life, to make my own decisions. And I know you don't care what they think of you, but it hurts whenever I hear them say something condescending about you...my own parents! Only I am allowed to do that.

"They've offered to fly me home, to get a job in one of the local labs my father still has connections with. As long as I am not tied to Vegas, they think they can get me back. Did they ever once think that perhaps I didn't want to go back?

"Besides, don't you think it would be nice to welcome our children into this world as husband and wife?" Wendy moved a little closer as her hands found his chest and grinned as she saw David weighing the options that she had been put forth, before he dropped his shoulders in defeat. She knew exactly how to get to him.

"You drive a hard bargain Simms!" The man confessed, shaking his head with a laugh. "...But Spock? Really?" He questioned and made a face in disbelief as he caught her eyes with his and watched as she started to giggle.

When he put it like that, yeah, it did sound rather funny. "I love you David! I don't care who marries us, I just want to make it official. Before the twins arrive. So my parents can leave me alone."

"Well...I love you too, but just for the record, you're a crazy, hormonal lady!" David smirked, and stole a quick kiss from her lips before getting a playful punch in the gut.

"So does this mean you'll do it?"

After a moments hesitation, as if he was reconsidering, drawing sudden concern upon Wendy's face, David nodded with his patented smirk. "Sure! What the hell! Let's go find Spock!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N** - My sincere apologies for the slow update once again. So many things have been going on that took priority in my personal life, that I had to put my writing on hold. Hopefully I can get myself back on track, now that the dust has settled a little. But I will admit that this chapter was a little more difficult to write then I had first imagined...so I hope it's okay.

**PS** - As per usual, this story is not beta-ed, so I am solely relying on spell and grammar check offered with my writing program.

It didn't look right. Not that it didn't look right, more so it looked...well, odd. Especially on him. It was like he had no right to possess such a small, yet meaningful object. If judging solely on his character make up and his failed attempts at past relationships...the few that he actually did have during his adulthood, something of this magnitude should never have happened to him. He, of all people, didn't deserve it!

If his father had seen him with it, David was almost certain the man would have laughed at the mere sight of it, quipped with some snide remark to make the trace tech feel anything but good about himself and the decision he had made. That he was crazy, signing his own death warrant. But then, who was he to preach the supposed rights and the wrongs of the world? The way he had walked out on his wife and son so many years ago, he was anything but the ideal role model of what a good husband and father was suppose to be.

Well you know what? Screw him! David had finally found something worth living for and would be damned if any thoughts of what his father might have said, ruin this moment for him. The band of white gold that encased the ring finger on his left hand may have looked odd to him given who he was, but it sure as hell felt right. It was the most amazing feeling and nobody was ever going to take that away from him. To hell with the man that he vaguely knew of as his father. The only thing he was going to learn from that man was to be everything opposite of what he was.

His question though, was why Wendy chose him, of all the men she could have picked from, to be her life partner. Sure he was the father of their expecting children, but in this day and age, that really didn't matter. She had beauty and intelligence while he had only arrogance. You know, that one amazing trait that won so many women's hearts...yeah right! In actual fact, the trait won him more slaps in the face then anything else. Point was, she could have had anyone she desired, yet she didn't. She wanted and chose him!

Of course, that only led him to another unanswered question. What the hell did she honestly see in him that no one else in his past could? Was she suppose to be his soul mate? Did she view him as hers? Was it out of pity? Whatever it was, he was grateful for her patience, forgiveness and relentless determination. Grateful that she was the one that managed to see past his insecurities disguised by his own arrogance and sarcastic nature to see the true man he really was.

~/~

The ceremony had been short like both had requested. After all, finding a chapel so late in the evening willing to fit them in and perform the ceremony was a miracle in itself. And who knows, perhaps a little understanding was given to them with one look at the size of Wendy's belly. Either way, they really didn't want to push it by getting into petty details! The priest spoke his words of the blessing of this union as David remembered taking Wendy's hand in his to reassure her that he was ready for this level of commitment. For the first time, he had been more then ready. And forever thankful that he was going to share his life with her.

But when asked for the rings, all he could do was inwardly laugh. A wave of panic seemed to have blind sided Wendy. It was evident that in all the hype and spontaneity of getting married that evening, she had forgotten the one, most important thing. Of course, all David could do was smirk at her irritation as she made a face at him, before looking down to see him retrieve the pair of wedding bands he had neatly tucked away in a pocket. A purchase he had made when he decided to propose to the young technician months earlier. Sure it had been a risky move on his part and one so uncharacteristic of him, but it was a decision that ended up being worth that risk.

Once the rings had been blessed by the priest, the trace tech turned to face his bride and waited for his cue. When the priest nodded, he plucked the ring for the other mans hand and proceeded to slip the band over the brunette's slender digit.

"_Wendy," David began, hesitating momentarily as he found himself staring down at her hand placed in his. "Lord knows I'm not perfect. I wasn't blessed with a perfect family or a perfect upbringing. I never had that father figure, a man who'd take his son beneath his wing and share with him, his life's experiences. Nor did I ever have the guidance or the images of what a good father and husband is suppose to be." Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, David then looked the young lady in the eye. "I'm... I'm going to make mistakes, probably a lot of them! And Lord knows I'll test your every nerve. But I want to let you know that having your love, your support, your never ending patience and understanding, I know I will be a better man, a loving husband and a wonderful father. I am proud to stand beside you at this moment in time and for every day that will follow. And I vow to always love and adore you as we go through life as husband and wife."_

Completing the motion of securing the ring upon her finger, David looked back up with watered eyes and a smile that surely melted her heart, as she wiped a single tear from her cheek. He was not known to have a sensitive bone in his body, but he meant every word of what he had said and by the reaction from Wendy, she also knew that he had meant every word. It was probably the one single speech that he would never forget.

"_I didn't really come prepared...I'm sorry!" She nervously laughed as she looked from David to the priest back to David again. "But I love you David! I have loved you for much longer then I was even willing to admit to myself. Something about your person drew me in and I couldn't let go... I am glad I didn't let go. I know you weren't blessed with a perfect family or a perfect upbringing, but that's what makes you unique and special! It's what I fell in love with! I know that you're going into this with no script to follow. But I can tell you that it will be your persistence that'll give you the courage and strength to succeed. And have no doubts, I will be with you every step of the way. I will always love and encourage you...be patient and forgiving. I will be your rock in trying times, a friend when you need one most, and your biggest supporter in whatever you do. You will never be alone. Please! Stay with me just as you are, and together we will always be."_

With that, the priest made their union official and David didn't hesitate in letting his both hands find and settle on either side of Wendy's cheeks, drawing her in until their lips found one another.

~/~

Looking, one last time, down at the ring that now encased his finger, David slipped beneath the bed covers and gently pulled the young lady's naked frame to his. Of course he couldn't make love to his wife on their wedding night given their circumstances, but that didn't bother him. He was truly blessed just to have her next to him. What did he ever do in his lifetime to deserve such a wonderful woman?

"Any regrets?" She muffled as she shifted into a slightly more comfortable position within his arms, allowing her hand to glide freely across his bare chest. Apparently she must have seen him sizing up the wedding band that made it's home on his finger.

"No regrets! Nor will there ever be." The trace tech smiled as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her forehead., his hand finding her swollen belly.

"Are you scared?" Wendy looked up at him a few moments later, as he opened his eyes to study her expression.

Something about the tone to her question and the expression she wore upon her face suddenly made David a little nervous. She knew that he had been terrified! After talking with Catherine months earlier, he decided to take her advice and share with Wendy, what he had been feeling. Why did she want to know?

"...Why?" He questioned, sitting up to turn the lamp on to get a better look at her.

The young brunette suddenly made a grimacing face, as if she was in pain. It couldn't be...could it? She wasn't due for another 3 weeks.

"David!" She managed to spit out before grimacing a second time. "I... I think we should go the hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N** - As per usual, this story is not beta-ed, so I am solely relying on spell and grammar check offered with my writing program.

I also wanted to take a moment and thank all who have reviewed and stuck with this story to this point. I think I replied to all at some point, but I just want to say "thank you" again for the continuing support thus far. The feedback has been a major contributing factor in keeping me inspired to write. Now... on with the next chapter!

* * *

Premature contractions was what she had experienced. Her doctor had warned her, from the beginning, that she was in a higher risk category due to being pregnant with twins and to take precautions. Of course David didn't think much of it seeing Wendy had been taking such good care of herself and visiting her doctor regularly. But now he was grateful for her persistence in countlessly informing him of his role in what to do had she ever experienced it. And apart from entangling his foot in the bed sheets and tripping, all had went the way they had discussed...that is, until they had to make the trip to the hospital.

But now the trace tech sat along side his wife's bed at Desert Palm, holding her hand as she slept. She was fortunate, though, being just 3 and a half weeks from her expected due date. It could have been a whole lot worse for her and the twins had this of happened a month earlier. But leaving nothing to chance, the doctors administered a dose of magnesium sulfate through an intravenous to help subdue the young lady's contractions and the decision was then made to admit her to the hospital for a 24 hour period for observations. Of course, as a precautionary measure though, given her circumstances.

Once David was finally convinced that the medication was in her system and she was okay, he allowed himself to lower his head against the mattress of her bed, and close his eyes...just for a moment. 5 hours married and he could have lost her, or their babies...or worse, both. And even though her doctor told him that this was typical for a woman to experience in the final few of weeks of her pregnancy, he couldn't shake the horrid thoughts that raced through his mind. The what if's!

When the tests and observations were complete, and the green light was given, Wendy was discharged from the hospital. But not wasn't without a friendly warning from the doctor on duty. The doctor had told them that given Wendy's situation, that she wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the twins decided to come a little early.

With that news, it was now time to finish the necessary preparations for their arrival. It hadn't been much, but it was enough to keep them busy for a couple of days. Between the final touch ups on the twins room, and picking up some last minute necessities, the task had been complete and both David and Wendy were finally able to sit back and eagerly await the twins arrival.

During those 3 and a half weeks, Mandy also managed to pull off somewhat of a baby shower, for her good friend, which helped even more. It had been a complete surprise to both Wendy and David. With everything going on, it was the last thing that had been on the brunette's mind.

It wasn't the traditional style, consisting of just women! Mandy assembled the entire team together for a couple of hours before the evening shift started. Neither Wendy nor David had seen them for several weeks, so it was a welcome treat to be able to have the opportunity to sit back with their friends and colleagues on a more sociable basis. It didn't happen all to often.

And of course when the wedding bands were spotted on the fingers of the two technicians, celebratory drinks were shared along with words of advice and friendly razzings at the expense

of David.

About 4 days before her expected due date, Wendy went into labor...as was predicted by the on duty doctor that tended to Wendy, at Desert Palm, during their last visit. She had been busying herself at home, prepping for breakfast while David was in the shower when she experienced the first contraction. It felt different from before and knew that this was it, even though her water hadn't officially broke. Managing to remain calm enough to call out to David, it didn't take long before both were in the car, bags thrown into the back seat, and in route to the hospital.

Everything had happened so fast! At least that is how it seemed. The trip to the hospital, the preparations that were made for her delivery, even the quick phone call to his mother to tell her the news.

But after 6 hours of labor that had there nerve wrecking moments and uncertainties, Wendy and David welcomed 7 pound 2 ounce Gwyneth Marie Hodges into the world.

After a moments hesitation, and a frantic squeeze of David's hand from the brunette when she didn't hear the infant crying, Gwyneth proudly displayed the full strength of her tiny lungs, suggesting to David that she was going to be more like her mother. Of course he would not dare to openly admit to that thought.

Words honestly couldn't describe what he had felt at that moment though. As he took in the sight of his firstborn child, while holding his wife's hand, all David could feel was a mind numbing sensation of pure joy and excitement. His eyes even watered up as the experience playing out before him tugged on his heartstrings. Remember, he was well experienced at keeping his emotions at bay, yet the moment played on raw emotions that was foreign to him. He knew they existed, he just never thought he'd ever have the opportunity or a reason to express them in his lifetime.

Allowing them a moment with the first of the twins, before prepping for the second labor, David couldn't keep from smiling. And as she cradled the little life in her arms, it was at that moment when he finally realized that for once, he fate was finally shining good fortune down on him. He was definitely one lucky son of a bitch! First blessed with the union between Wendy and himself, and now this.

As a proud father and loving husband, he leaned down and lightly kissed the forehead of his little girl, before turning his attention to his wife allowing his lips to brush over hers momentarily before two nurses stepped in.

One young lady began prepping Wendy for the second delivery while the other gathered Gwyneth up and proceeded to walk around the bed to where David stood.

Nervous as hell would have been an understatement as the lady gently placed the infant into his arms. He'd never held a newborn before! What if he dropped her? But the moment the newborn was placed securely into his arms, it was as if time froze for him. It felt so natural! So tiny, so fragile, so innocent. Ten little fingers, and ten little toes... she was perfect!

Transfixed in the little miracle wiggling within his arms, the first of two miracles that he had a part in creating, he almost didn't hear Wendy speak his name, trying to get his attention as she went in labor for a second time.

Carefully handing his daughter back to the nurse, so he could be at Wendy's side for the second arrival, it wasn't to long of a wait before 7 pound 4 ounce Jakob Alexander Hodges decided to join his big sister and his proud parents.

Two healthy newborns, an exhausted Wendy and one elated trace tech. David was truly blessed with a perfect family. It may have taken him some time to find it, but he finally did, and now he was going to savor every moment of it.

* * *

**A/N** - My apologies should there be any inconsistencies within this chapter regarding the whole process of child birth. I have no personal experience in this field, so I am only going on various pieces of information the Internet has provided me with. But I do hope that I stuck as closely to the facts and information given this very reason.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N** - As per usual, this story is not beta-ed, so I am solely relying on spell and grammar check offered with my writing program. Also, my apologies for not updating sooner, but well...you know, life happens, you drift in and out of writing spurts etc. But no worries, I haven't given up on this so hopefully you haven't either. Thanks again!

* * *

A weary David Hodges finally managed to sit down next to a physically and mentally drained Wendy, moments after the nurses had gotten her settled away in a private room, just feet from the nursery, in the maternity ward at Desert Palm. The events of the day had both been stressful and exhilarating, and he was beginning to feel it catch up to him. He had only played a minor role in what had unfolded today...so he could only imagine how his wife must have felt. Nevertheless, it was official...he was the proud father, and she the proud mother of two healthy and beautiful babies.

Looking over in her direction, the trace tech could see that her eyes were heavy, nearing closed, so he didn't bother the start any conversation. The last thing the young lady needed was to engage in light chit chat when her body was begging her for sleep. Instead, he opted to take a hold of her hand, caressing the back of it gently with his thumb. Just enough for her to know that he was still near, yet soft enough that it didn't disturb her from the slumber she was in search of.

It was probably the most beautiful Wendy Simms had ever looked to him. Even in her peaceful slumber, she still had that glow about her. He knew that she would have argued with him on the subject, and probably would have told him that he was crazy or just plain insane, but he didn't care. This was one of the most sane moments he'd ever experienced and nothing was going to take that from him.

As minutes quickly turned into lengthy moments, and the young lady's breathing was beginning to even out in a slow rhythmic pattern, David stood when he spotted his mother just outside the door. Dusting a hand over Wendy's forehead and back toward the crown of her head, he leaned in and placed a small kiss just below her hairline before making his way out to talk with the elder lady.

She instantly embraced her son as a joyful tear trickled down over her cheek. Not only for the two little miracles that now blessed her small family, but also for the fact of seeing her son truly happy and content for the first time since he had been a young boy. And as she quietly spoke her encouraging words, David found it difficult to fight back the water that filled his own eyes. She was an amazing woman and supportive in any and everything that David took on in life.

When she felt it right to step back, her smile couldn't have been any more proud. "You should get back to your wife." She looked him in the eye and patted him on the chest... all the while smiling.

"How'd you..." Confused, David glanced quickly over his shoulder to see Wendy asleep in the room before turning to look at the petit woman standing before him.

Taking his hand in hers, she raised it up just enough to make her point. "I'm your mother David! You're all I have, so I'm going to notice everything big and small."

Looking at the band that incased the ring finger of his left hand, it had suddenly struck him that with everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, it had completely slipped his mind to inform her of the news. The circumstances in which led to the marriage and the situation which followed.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner, but everything happened so damn fast..." David lowered his head slightly as he diverted his eyes to a couple of doctors talking at the other end of the hallway.

Talk about suddenly feeling like shit. There was no excuse for him not taking a few moments during the past couple of weeks to share with his mother, the news of his and Wendy's union. Sure it was a special moment shared between the couple, but with the push to ready themselves for the twins arrival, they didn't think it to be such a big deal. He didn't once stop to think that perhaps his own mother might have thought differently.

But she was an understanding woman and wasn't about to let something as minor as a mere slip of the mind, come between mother and son. "You did exactly what I expected you to do. You took responsibility and married before the babies were born...and for that, I am proud." A faint smirk grazed her lips as continued to look at him. "Even _if_ Wendy had to give you that extra little nudge, which I expect she did knowing how stubborn you can be at times."

David gave his mother an acquisitive look not really sure how to respond. Sure he could be stubborn and set in his own ways when it came to certain things, but in all fairness, he had to take a little credit despite the fact it was Wendy that just came out with the suggestion. After all, he did purchase the engagement ring without her knowing, and took it one step further by also purchasing their wedding bands.

But he chose not to argue with the woman that raised him. Not that he really did, for she too always stood her ground, saying her piece and usually winning. But she was for the most part right. Yeah he had the rings, but it was Greg that pushed him to propose, and it was indeed Wendy that gave him that extra little nudge to get married.

Taking another quick look in at the sleeping brunette in the room, David turned his attention back to his mother. "Would you like to see your grandchildren before you go?"

"I would love to." His mother replied as she linked her arm around his and walked down the hallway until they came a large window. Just inside, several infants laid sleeping, as a young nurse made her way around, checking on each of them. Another sat at a desk to one side, engrossed in paper work.

The moment he pointed Gwyneth and Jakob out, David knew by his mother's awkward silence that she was discreetly wiping away tears of joy. Of course it was perfectly normal, given the situation, but it didn't stop David from smiling to himself.

Embracing her son one last time before leaving, she whispered one last thing to David. "Remember...you are nothing like, nor will you ever be like your father David! You'll make Wendy proud to have you as her husband and your children proud to call you Dad."

With that, she touched his cheek and smiled before making her way toward the elevator. "Tell Wendy I will be by in the morning to visit."

"I will." David grinned as his mother stepped into the elevator and waved good bye.

Once the doors had closed, David made his way back toward Wendy's room. His mother was so happy. She now had the grandchildren she had sought, to spoil rotten...and if he knew his mother at all, she'd love every moment of it.

But he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Wendy's situation with her parents. They too were now grandparents, but questions still remained. What role are they going to play in Gwyneth and Jakob's lives? Was their tense relationship with their daughter going to become estranged due to her involvement with him?

As he quietly stepped back within the confines of the small hospital room, he had nearly made it to his seat along side her when she spoke up. "Hey..!" She quietly drawled while in the midst of a yawn. "Where have you been?"

"Outside talking to mom. She said she'd drop by in the morning. That you needed your rest."

A tired smile crossed her lips, but it faded moments later. Her thoughts had quickly jumped to her own parents. Her last conversation with them didn't go over all that well, so god only knew how they would react upon receiving her phone call.

"Why don't you rest for a while and then call them?" David piped up a moment later, breaking her of her thoughts. He might have been still learning how to read the actions of the opposite sex, but he was quickly beginning to understand Wendy's body language and facial expressions. And it was clear that she wasn't looking forward to the phone call.

"...And who knows, perhaps they'll be nothing but ecstatic over the news." The trace tech grinned, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

Okay! So that may have been a little more on the lines of wishful thinking, giving their recent history since David had gotten involved with their daughter, but not impossible. After all, if they took a few moments and went down through the list; 1) their daughter was happy, 2) David refused to walk away from Wendy 3) He took responsibility and married the young lady...and before the children were born, and 4) Even if her parents hated his guts, he had a good paying job with benefits and a pension to support the family.

"I would highly doubt that they would be ecstatic, David." Wendy muttered as she shifted to one side of the bed, inviting her husband to lay down next to her.

Carefully making himself comfortable, and wrapping an arm around her, David closed his eyes and smiled into her hair. "Stranger things have happened Simms! You don't have to go far beyond this room to see my point."

And by the hesitation in her replying told David that she understood what he was referring to. He knew she was thinking the same thing he had been. That over the past two to three years, they had had the oddest of relationships. And had anyone of told them that they would be in the situation they were presenting in, they both would have laughed and thought that the person had completely lost it...yet there they were.

"I suppose you have a point," Wendy yawned, closing her eyes once again and nestling deeper into her pillow. "But I highly doubt it! You don't know how stubborn my parents can get."

"Well...whatever the outcome happens to be, you know I will be here...and always will be." He calmly spoke, feeling her begin to relax in his arms. " I mean it too."

"...I know!"


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER** - I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI, nor any of the characters affiliated with the show. So instead, I give you this little insert to enjoy!

**A/N** - As per usual, this story is not beta-ed, so I am solely relying on spell and grammar check offered with my writing program.

Yeah, I know...too long since the last update...but not to worry, I still haven't given up on this.

Deep down, David honestly thought that he'd never get used to this kind of life. You know, the life of being a father and a husband. Having the responsibility and the opportunity to provide for someone other then himself, knowing that others were now depending on him, looking up to him. That sort of lifestyle was suppose to be for someone...well...anyone other then him, better then he was! He didn't deserve it, but it had definitely given him a new outlook toward life, and he wasn't about to miss out on it.

He had accepted his fate, or so he had thought, long ago, of the probabilities of being alone and seemed to be okay with it. He knew he was a difficult man to deal with, and knew that it was a trait that didn't win many over with, but all it took was the right person. One who had the patience and the understanding that looked beyond these traits, to see the man he was inside. A man who deep down, just wanted what every other man wanted...a companion who'd love him unconditionally. It took Wendy!

Dusting his hand lightly across the back of his daughters little head, and adjusting the tiny blanket that covered her, the middle-aged man watched the infant sleep, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that a month had already passed since the birth of his children. Where had the time gone?

But it had been a month of eventful firsts to say the least, something no book could ever prepare you for. The worries and stress, the feedings and restless nights were still very much apart of the equation at this point, but it surprised the hell out of him at just how quickly he had adjusted himself and became comfortable with living the family life.

~ / ~

The Vegas team that he and Wendy both worked along side with for so many years, had made random visits to Desert Palm, during the days following the arrival of Gwyneth and Jakob. Between the long hours of their profession and the much needed rest, they made the time. They passed on words of congratulations and encouragement, cooing at first site of the twins. Well, more so, the girls.

While Catherine offered some words of advice as she and Wendy spoke about the children, Nick and Greg made their appearance with cigars in hand, keeping with tradition of sorts. And while they first razzed the trace tech in a jokingly manner, pitying the twins for having him for a father, they eventually congratulated him and reassured David that he was going to be a great father to them. And in all honesty, David expected nothing less from the duo_._

Although there was one person from the team that David couldn't account for...and that was Henry. He found it a little odd, seeing as they had been friends since the day he started working with the LVPD so many years ago. But on the other hand, the trace tech wasn't completely surprised by his absence either. He supposed, in Henry's eyes, David was still a man to be hated. Hated for supposedly ruining any chances he may have thought he had with Wendy...which the man had no part of, but accepted the blame on behave of the young DNA tech.

And while there seemed to be a considerable amount of time that had passed since that day when everything went to hell, David figured the knowledge of Wendy having his children and the two marrying only rubbed salt a little deeper into the wound. In all honesty, why would he be there? If the roles had been reversed, David already knew that he wouldn't. But as far as he knew, he and Wendy were still friends.

Yeah... he was going to have to tread carefully his first shift back to work! The quiet ones were always the ones to be wary of...and Henry Andrews being a brilliant toxicologist was a concerning and disturbing thought when you aren't in the young mans good books.

Then there were Wendy's parents. Wendy was hesitant in notifying them at first, and after their past behavior, could you blame her? But despite it all, the young mother knew that the phone call would have to eventually be made.

And as expected, they acted the exact way both Wendy and David had predicted. They seemed happy, congratulating her, wishing them well, but it was almost like they were just going through the motions as opposed to being truly sincere. Saying what they knew Wendy wanted and needed to here. But it was how they told her that they'd get out to Vegas when they had the chance, to see their grandchildren, that sent David into an internal fit of rage. Perhaps he had read more into their words then was really there, maybe they were indeed that busy that they couldn't get out to Las Vegas any sooner, but he highly doubted that and that angered him. Their own daughter, and grandchildren. For god's sake, the couple were retired after all. Nothing was preventing them from making the trip out west. There was no excuse! His own mother would have dropped everything and would have caught the next flight to Vegas, if the situation had been reversed.

Wendy didn't hide the disappointment when she hung up the phone either. And when David made the attempt to talk about it, she just put her hand up and stopped him, forcing a smile and curtly saying "screw'em," before making her way across the hallway and into the nursery to tend to her children. Certainly an attitude that wasn't normally associated with the brunette, yet understandable in David's eyes.

But this ripped at David's very core. So much so that when he knew that Wendy was occupied in the hospitals nursery, the technician picked up her cell phone and hit redial. Okay, perhaps it wasn't the smartest of moves on his part at that moment, and he's done some pretty stupid things in his lifetime, but he felt like something needed to be done...to be said, and he didn't give a damn what they thought.

Of course his phone call didn't sit well with her parents, but again, he just didn't care what they thought. He had things he wanted to get off of his chest and he'd be damned if they didn't listen.

He wanted them to know what their words and their behavior was truly doing and had been doing to their daughter. And it wasn't just from her recent telephone call, informing them of the news. David was blunt and to the point, telling them that they were being outright selfish, inconsiderate, not once thinking about what their daughter wanted or needed. Totally disregarding the emotional state that Wendy was in and that this so-called behavior had even warranted a trip to the hospital because of their ill-advised comments during her pregnancy.

When he had concluded the telephone call, he simply hung up the phone and got up to join his family, hoping that perhaps they would heed his words for Wendy's sake if nothing else.

The following evening, her parents made the trip to Vegas and straight to the hospital, much to the surprise of Wendy and even David. Perhaps there was a little hope yet.

Neither David nor her parents spoke of the telephone call the previous evening, given the smile that grazed Wendy's lips. Both seemed to think that it was best left unmentioned, after all, what was done was done, but that didn't mean that it didn't go unnoticed by the DNA tech. She sensed something was going on, something she was unaware of given the interactions between her husband and her parents. All in all though, she wasn't about to question the change in their current attitude. For the presence of her parents alongside her and her husband, during this extraordinary moment in her life, was all she really wanted. For them to be apart of the twins lives.

~ / ~

David reached down a moment later to tend to a now fussy Gwyneth, scooping her up without hesitation, as if he had been waiting for an excuse to hold her, and cradled her close to his heart. She was his little girl, flesh and blood, she had his eyes but had been lucky enough to be blessed with most of her mothers lovely traits...and most definitely, her vocal chords. She was definitely going to grow up a tease to all of the boys...but thank god that was still many years from now.

Leaning in, the technician gently placed a lingering kiss on top of her little head as he closed his eyes and began to gently sway back and forth, humming softly, until the wails from the little girl became mumbled sobs against his chest. Such a natural! And though it pained him to hear her cry, the sense of pure gratification in comforting and reassuring his little girl was already an addiction that he wasn't about to give up.

Swaying to sooth his little girl, David's mind soon drifted back to Wendy's parents and how their visit had gone from being copesetic to just plain odd, upon them learning of the younger couple's marriage.

_~ / ~_

David had mentally prepared himself for the backlash from Wendy's parents, expecting past feelings, of him no doubt, to be brought up, but was surprised. Shocked actually! And while it was still apparent that they didn't approve of their daughters decision on who she had chosen to share her life with, they seemed to be willing enough to except her wishes. But no arguments?

He supposed the fact that he didn't go back on the promise that he had made to her father months earlier must have held some weight. That he was taking responsibility for his actions, insisting on be there for and to support Wendy and their children. The fact they married before their children were born. Doing the right thing. Why would there be an argument?

He could deal with the glares and silent treatment toward him if their presence in their grandchildren's lives made Wendy happy. But he was going to be wary, for he was certain that the slightest slip up of any magnitude would result in facing their wrath. And judging by the look of her father, he'd probably make real, his threats that he made upon their first meeting.

Perhaps David was crazy, but he liked to keep every part of his body functioning properly.

_~ / ~_

"She so has you wrapped around her little fingers!"

Yanked from his little moment between father and daughter, David turned, catching sight of a rather amused Wendy, leaning against the framework of the doorway with folded arms. "Surely you're aware that the child is obviously incapable of comprehending –"

"I was speaking figuratively, Hodges!" She replied, laying emphasis on his name, while rolling her eyes, then grinned as she pushed herself from the door frame to check on their sleeping son.

And while David wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that she was right, he had to agree. One month old and Gwyneth already had the upper hand on her father. The same man that was once considered an insensitive bastard, brilliant but as stubborn as the day was long. Oh yes! This was going to be quite the adventure for him.

After placing Gwyneth back in her crib, David opted to step behind his wife, wrap his arms loosely around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder as she stood along side their sons' crib, silently observing the bond that was being shared between mother and son. His tiny hand reaching for his mothers finger.

And when he deemed it an appropriate time, he closed his eyes, inhaled her scent and whispered two simple words he didn't often say, but knew were long overdue. "...Thank you."


End file.
